


Das schönste Geschenk

by Mela_Beckanie



Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Special, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte, wie G'rila und Lana das Lebensfest feiern.





	Das schönste Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte ist ein One-Shot zu dem weitaus größeren Werk "Frieden gibt es nicht, nur Leidenschaft", in dem die Entwicklung der Beziehung der beiden Hauptcharaktere beschrieben ist.

Was sie vom Lebensfest halte, hatte G’rila die blonde Sith vor einigen Wochen gefragt und sie damit einmal mehr überrascht, auch wenn sie es mittlerweile gewohnt sein müsste, dass die hochgewachsene Sith sehr viel romantischer war als man ihr auf den ersten Blick zutrauen würde.

Es sei ein Fest, hatte sie geantwortet, bei dem man zwar eine allgemein zunehmende Ruhe feststellen könne, doch einen tatsächlichen persönlichen Bezug habe sie nicht dazu.

Da G’rila das Thema danach nicht weiter vertieft hatte, hatte sie es für eine simple Frage aus Neugier gehalten, doch inzwischen war es Winter geworden und die hochgewachsene Sith hatte immer mal wieder kleine Andeutungen in dieser Richtung fallen lassen.

Heute Morgen hatte sie schließlich ganz geheimnisvoll getan, hatte sie in ihr Raumschiff geladen und war mit ihr nach Nar Shaddaa geflogen.

 

Nun saß sie neben ihr in einem Taxi und blickte unschlüssig auf die vorbeifliegenden Leuchtreklamen, während sie sich fragte, ob das alles vielleicht miteinander zusammenhing.

„G’rila?“, wandte sie sich an die hochgewachsene Sith

„Willst du mir nicht langsam verraten, wohin wir fliegen?“ Mit einem Lächeln wandte ihr G’rila für einen Moment den Kopf zu

„Und dir die Überraschung verderben? Niemals.“ Sie blickte wieder nach vorne auf den Verkehr und hüllte sich in Schweigen, bis schließlich eine Landeplattform vor ihnen auftauchte, die sie ansteuerte.

Bereits der erste Blick verriet Lana, dass sie hier in einem der besseren Bezirke der Stadt waren, doch noch immer konnte sie keinen Sinn in dem seltsamen Verhalten ihrer Geliebten finden.

„Kommst du?“, drang in dem Moment deren Stimme an ihr Ohr und eine Hand tauchte vor ihr auf, um ihr aus dem Taxi zu helfen, das sie zwischenzeitlich gelandet hatte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl griff sie danach und stand wenig später neben der hochgewachsenen Sith. G’rilas Hand fest umklammert wartete sie ein paar Augenblicke lang darauf, dass irgendetwas Schlimmes passieren würde, doch weder stürzte der Himmelspalast ab, noch zeigte irgendjemand abfällig mit dem Finger auf sie und sie begann sich zaghaft zu entspannen.

Die hochgewachsene Sith schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Während sie an Einheimischen wie Touristen vorbeiliefen, fiel der Blonden auf, dass sie der Großteil davon tatsächlich _überhaupt_ _nicht_ beachtete und wessen Blick doch auf sie fiel, der schien nichts Anstößiges daran zu finden, dass hier zwei Frauen Hand in Hand liefen.

„Ich werde es wohl nie lernen…“, murmelte sie halblaut, worauf G’rila, die ihre Gedanken zu lesen schien, sanft erwiderte

„Gib dir etwas Zeit, schließlich drängt dich niemand. Und ich bin die Letzte, für die du dich ändern musst.“

„Ich weiß.“, erwiderte Lana und drückte ihre Hand kurz

„Aber ich würde trotzdem gerne Hand in Hand mit dir durch die Straßen laufen können, ohne mir unnötig viele Gedanken zu machen.“

„Dann bin ich mir sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst.“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zuversichtlich zurück

„Schließlich bist du nicht alleine.“ Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte die Blonde bei diesen Worten und sie lächelte sacht.

„Du hast ja Recht.“, stimmte sie ihr zu und G’rila nickte zufrieden.

 

Zielstrebig führte sie Lana in das vor ihnen liegende Gebäude, das sich rasch als Hotel herausstellte, als die hochgewachsene Sith an die Rezeption trat und ihren Zimmerschlüssel verlangte.

„Seit wann hast du ein Zimmer auf Nar Shaddaa?“, erkundigte sich die blonde Sith halblaut bei ihr, nachdem sie das Gewünschte erhalten hatte und auf die Fahrstühle am Ende der Eingangshalle zusteuerte.

„Ach, erst seit Kurzem…“, gab G’rila ausweichend zurück und obwohl die Blonde sich redlich bemühte, konnte sie während der gesamten Fahrstuhlfahrt nichts Konkreteres aus ihr herausbekommen.

 

Schließlich hatte der Aufzug sein Ziel erreicht und die hochgewachsene Sith führte Lana einen Flur hinunter und zu einer Tür.

Dort ließ sie ihre Hand los und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sie wirkte seltsam nervös, wenngleich die Blonde spüren konnte, dass sie mit nicht geringer Vorfreude das Kommende erwartete.

„Schließ bitte deine Augen.“, bat sie und nachdem sie noch einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, folgte die blonde Sith dieser Aufforderung und senkte die Lider.

Es gab ein leises Klicken als G’rila die Tür entriegelte und nur einen Augenblick später hörte sie hinter der offenen Tür ein Knistern wie von einem Feuer.

Doch ehe sie diesen Eindruck näher ergründen konnte, griff die hochgewachsene Sith nach ihren Händen und zog sie sacht in den Raum. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie dann stehen und trat hinter sie.

„Jetzt darfst du schauen.“, wisperte sie dabei in ihr Ohr und neugierig öffnete die Blonde die Augen.

Sie fand sich in einem Raum wieder, der wohl normalerweise ein Schlafzimmer war, nun jedoch auf ungewöhnliche Weise umgestaltet worden war:

Das Bett hatte man zur Seite gerückt, um Platz zu machen für ein riesiges Wampafell, das vor einem gemütlich knisternden Kamin lag, und daneben stand ein bläulich glimmender Holobaum und reckte seine Zweige über die unwirkliche Szenerie. Zu guter Letzt öffnete sich der Raum vor ihr zu einer riesigen Fensterfront, die fast eine gesamte Wand einnahm, und einen wahrlich spektakulären Ausblick über Nar Shaddaa gewährte.

„Gefällt es dir?“, fragte G’rila nach einigen Momenten bangen Schweigens vorsichtig, worauf sich die blonde Sith zu ihr herumdrehte und so stürmisch in ihre Arme warf, dass sie fast aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet.

„Ich fasse das jetzt mal als _Ja_ auf.“, stellte die hochgewachsene Sith fest, denn vor lauter Rührung brachte Lana kein Wort heraus.

„Ja… ja…“, stammelte sie schließlich, nachdem G’rila sie wieder abgesetzt hatte

„Aber wie hast… woher wusstest du…?“ Die hochgewachsene Sith schmunzelte zufrieden

„Ich fand es war mal an der Zeit für eine schöne Tradition, nicht nur das übliche Geballer, in das wir uns alle paar Tage stürzen.“

„Aber ich mag das Geballer.“, widersprach die Blonde und legte die Hände auf ihre Hüfte

„Denn meistens verschwinden wir danach irgendwohin…“

„Das _Danach_ mag ich ja auch.“, lachte G’rila und zog sie enger an sich

„Aber das hier… ist etwas nur für uns.

Eine ganz eigene Sache und nicht einfach nur ein netter Zusatz.“

„Nett?“, wiederholte Lana empört

„So bezeichnest du mich also?“

„Mhh…“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und murmelte zwischen sanften Küssen

„Nett…

und sexy…

und wunderschön…“

„Ach, jetzt hör schon auf…“, unterbrach sie die blonde Sith und gab ihr einen Klaps auf die Schulter, worauf G’rila wieder zu grinsen anfing.

„Schon überzeugt?“, sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite und griff nach etwas, das auf einem hüfthohen Schränkchen lag

„Oder brauchst du das hier auch noch?“ Die Blonde beäugte das Päckchen in ihren Händen verwundert und blickte zu ihr auf

„Was ist das?“

„Na was wohl?“, gab die hochgewachsene Sith amüsiert zurück und drückte es ihr in die Hand

„Dein Lebensfestgeschenk natürlich.“ Einen Moment blickte sie es verdutzt an und sagte dann:

„Aber ich habe gar nichts für dich.“

„Du bist da.“, erwiderte G’rila liebevoll

„Das genügt mir.“

„Aber…“, fing Lana erneut an, doch die hochgewachsene Sith unterbrach sie mit einem Kuss.

„Auspacken.“, sagte sie dann und stupste das Paket an.

Völlig überfordert mit der Situation fiel der Blonden auch nichts Besseres ein, das sie tun konnte, und so wickelte sie behutsam das ungewöhnlich weiche Päckchen aus seiner Hülle aus Geschenkpapier. Als sie damit fertig war, hielt sie ein unordentlich zusammengefaltetes T-Shirt in den Händen und warf G’rila einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Frisch getragen.“, erklärte diese, wobei sie sich zusammenreißen musste, bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nicht loszulachen

„Und wenn du willst, trage ich es gern jede Nacht wieder.“

Augenblicklich fiel bei Lana der Groschen und Tränen schossen in ihre Augen.

„Du hast… das ist… danke…“, brachte sie unzusammenhängend hervor und presste den Stoff an sich, als wäre er aus Gold.

„Bist du dann bereit für dein Hauptgeschenk?“, fragte die hochgewachsene Sith, während sich die Blonde schniefend die Augen wischte.

„Hauptgeschenk?“, wiederholte sie sprachlos

„Und was soll das sein?“ G'rila schmunzelte und trat dicht an sie heran.

„Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf...“, raunte sie leise in ihr Ohr, während ihre Hand verführerisch langsam Lanas Seite hinabglitt.

„Deine Kleider wirst du dafür nicht brauchen...“

Ihr Atem strich warm über den Nacken der blonden Sith, sodass diese sichtlich erschauerte und nachdem sie geendet hatte schluckte sie kurz. Schließlich flüsterte sie kaum hörbar

„Dann fang an...“ Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht der hochgewachsenen Sith und sie schob sie sacht ein Stück von sich weg.

 

Langsam, beinahe feierlich machte sie sich dann daran die Blonde von der störenden Kleidung zu befreien.

Ihre Finger brachten die Haut der blonden Sith zum Kribbeln, wo immer sie sie berührten und bald schon spürte diese ein nur zu bekanntes begehrliches Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen.

Ihre Ungeduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als sich G’rilas Hände in jene Gegend bewegten, um ihr zuerst die Hose und dann die Unterhose auszuziehen. Die anzügliche Bemerkung, die Lana dabei erwartet hätte, blieb jedoch aus, da die hochgewachsene Sith viel zu sehr mit ihrer eigenen Erregung beschäftigt war, die sie nur mühsam im Zaum halten konnte.

So war sie beinahe froh, als die Blonde schließlich nackt vor ihr stand und mit rauer Stimme murmelte sie:

„Das ist schwerer als ich dachte…“ Lana nickte langsam und schluckte

„Ich möchte dich so gerne spüren…“ Die Sehnsucht in ihrer Stimme spiegelte G’rilas eigene wieder und obwohl sie sich gerne mehr Zeit gelassen hätte, fand sie nicht die Kraft zu widerstehen.

Schnell schlüpfte sie aus ihren Kleidern und weil ihre Finger so sehr zitterten, trat die Blonde nach einigen Augenblicken vor und half ihr dabei. Endlich fiel das letzte Kleidungsstück und sofort schmiegten sie sich aneinander wie zwei Magneten, die von einander angezogen wurden.

Der plötzliche ersehnte Körperkontakt trieb der hochgewachsenen Sith die Tränen in die Augen und mit heiserer Stimme brachte sie hervor:

„Und deshalb brauche ich kein Geschenk…“ Sie schniefte kurz und zog Lana enger an sich

„Weil du das schönste Geschenk für mich bist.“ Statt einer Antwort schluchzte die blonde Sith auf und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge.

„Und du für mich…“, gab sie zurück, während Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen und G’rilas Haut benetzten.

Mehrere Minuten blieben sie so stehen, bis sie endlich wieder das Gefühl hatten, nicht zusammen zu brechen, wenn sie sich voneinander lösten. Und dennoch zitterten ihre Beine noch immer, als sie zu dem Wampafell hinüber liefen und sich langsam darauf niederließen.

 

Ein Schauer durchlief Lana, als die hochgewachsene Sith ohne weitere Umschweife die Hand zwischen ihre Beine schob und durch die Feuchtigkeit sofort in sie hineinglitt. Bevor sie jedoch dazu kam, einen ganz speziellen Punkt zu erreichen, unterbrach sie die Blonde

„Warte… was ist mit dir?“ und lenkte G’rilas Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, was du willst.“, erwiderte sie leicht außer Atem und strich mit dem Daumen spielerisch über ihre Klit

„Aber wenn du dir solche Gedanken machst, nimm mich doch einfach mit.“ Das ließ sich die blonde Sith nicht zweimal sagen und zog sie zu einem Kuss hinab, während sie ihren Geist mit dem von G’rila verband.

Diese zuckte kurz zusammen, als Lanas Gefühle auf sie einströmten, doch sobald sich die Verbindung gefestigt hatte, fing sie an, ihren Finger in ihr zu bewegen.

Ein Zittern ging durch ihre eng miteinander verschlungenen Körper und die Blonde stöhnte leise auf.

„Mach langsam…“, raunte sie in das Ohr der hochgewachsenen Sith, worauf diese das Tempo tatsächlich etwas verringerte.

Nachdem sie Lana nun endlich fühlen konnte, hatte sie es nämlich plötzlich nicht mehr so eilig, sondern wünschte sich vielmehr, das Ganze so lang wie möglich auszukosten.

„Natürlich…“, murmelte sie kurz darauf und biss sacht in ihren Nacken, sodass die Blonde wohlig erschauerte.

Ihr Finger rieb derweil in einer langsamen Bewegung über die empfindliche raue Stelle, sodass ihre Erregung nur allmählich zunahm und sich lediglich als leichtes Erschauern bemerkbar machte.

Nach einer Weile glitt sie wieder aus ihr heraus und strich mit einem leisen Seufzen durch die Feuchtigkeit bis zu Lanas Klit.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an, weißt du das?“, wisperte sie genießerisch, während die blonde Sith unter ihrer Berührung zusammen zuckte. Behutsam presste sie einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken und küsste sich dann weiter bis zu ihrer Kehle, während sie gleichzeitig anfing, kleine Kreise über ihre Klit zu zeichnen.

Ein unerwartet heftiger Schauer durchfuhr daraufhin Lana und sie schlang ein Bein um die hochgewachsene Sith und presste sie verlangend an sich, sodass dieser ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr.

„Doch nicht mehr langsam?“, fragte sie atemlos und richtete sich ein Stück auf.

„Langsam ist mir gerade zu wenig…“, erwiderte die Blonde und zog sie in einen Kuss, während sie den Druck ihres Beins verstärkte.

In den Kuss schmunzelnd nahm G’rila dies zum Anlass, einen zweiten Finger hinzuzunehmen und ihre Klit sacht zwischen beiden Fingern zu rollen, worauf sich die blonde Sith stöhnend unter ihr aufbäumte und die Fingernägel in ihren Rücken krallte.

Ein leicht abgeschwächter Schauer dieser Empfindung erreichte kurz darauf die hochgewachsene Sith und ließ ihren Körper lustvoll erzittern.

„Ich liebe dich…“, keuchte sie

„Und… ich liebe uns…“ Sie versuchte weiterzusprechen, doch durch die Macht spürte sie, dass Lana auch so verstanden hatte und suchte atemlos erneut ihre Lippen.

Sofort schob die Blonde ihre Zunge vor und neckend umspielten sich ihre Zungenspitzen, bis G’rila sich heftig nach Luft schnappend von ihr löste.

„Ich…“, brachte sie abgehackt hervor

„…nur ganz kurz…“ und schob sich dann langsam tiefer, während Lana versuchte, ihr wild klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, was die hochgewachsene Sith vorhatte und zog ihr Bein zur Seite, um ihr ebendies zu ermöglichen.

Nur einen Augenblick später sog sie mit einem Japsen die Luft ein, als sie die zwar erwartete, doch nicht minder erregende Berührung von G’rilas Zunge an ihrer Klit spürte und ein Zucken ging durch ihren Leib.

Sie versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen, um das Gefühl noch länger zu genießen, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie sich unter dem verführerischen Lecken der hochgewachsenen Sith zunehmend versteifte.

„G’rila…“, bat sie mit einem leisen Stöhnen und schloss die Augen, während das Pulsieren zwischen ihren Beinen zunahm.

„Nur einen Augenblick…“, gab diese mit bebender Stimme zurück, was nur zu deutlich machte, dass auch ihr Höhepunkt nicht mehr fern war.

Ein paar Mal strich sie noch mit der Zunge über ihre Klit, bis sie sich schließlich davon losreißen konnte und wieder zu ihrer vorherigen Position zurückkehrte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffte sie es, ihre Lippen auf Lanas zu legen, als ihr gemeinsamer Orgasmus sie auch schon überwältigte. Unterstützt von ihrem Finger, der wieder über die Klit der Blonden streichelte, zuckte er durch ihre Körper und brachte sie zum Beben und haltsuchend klammerte sich Lana an der hochgewachsenen Sith fest.

Ihren Geist hatte sie tief in G’rilas vergraben, sodass sie nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm, als ihren warmen Körper über sich und die Macht, die ein Teil von ihr war. Der Rest der Umgebung nahm erst wieder Gestalt an, als ihr Höhepunkt allmählich ausklang, und sie schließlich nur noch leicht unter seinen Nachbeben erschauerte.

Die hochgewachsene Sith zog in der Zwischenzeit schon ihren Finger zurück und leckte ihn ab, ehe sie schwer atmend wieder auf ihr niedersank und das Gefühl ihres erhitzten Körpers genoss.

 

Nach einer Weile fühlte sie sich schließlich wieder in der Lage, sich zu bewegen und mit sachtem Griff zog sie Lana an sich und drehte sich mit ihr herum.

Die Blonde blinzelte kurz ob des Positionswechsels, zog ihre Hände zurück und schmiegte sich dann mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder an sie, sodass ihr Kopf auf G’rilas Brust zu liegen kam.

In langsamen Kreisen strich diese über ihren Rücken, während sie das Gefühl genoss, noch nie glücklicher gewesen zu sein als in diesem Moment.

"Ich frage mich…", murmelte sie leise

"Hätte Darth Arkous mich um meine Hilfe ersucht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass wir einmal so zusammen sein würden?"

"Mit Sicherheit nicht.", gab Lana zurück und streckte sich zufrieden unter ihren streichelnden Händen.

"Er hat es mir zwar nie gesagt, doch ich glaube für ihn warst du mein Untergang." Die hochgewachsene Sith schmunzelte

"Es klingt sexy, wie du das sagst." Die Blonde nickte leicht und lächelte zufrieden

"Das war meine Absicht…" Sie hob eine Hand und fuhr langsam G'rilas Seite hinab, ehe sie weitersprach

"Ich fürchte allerdings, dass er damit nicht unrecht hatte. Du übst einen geradezu katastrophal schlechten Einfluss auf mich aus."

"Katastrophal, hm?", wiederholte G'rila amüsiert und hob kurz den Kopf, um sie anzublicken.

"Absolut!", stimmte die blonde Sith zu, während ihre Hand zu ihrer Brust wanderte. Sacht strich sie mit einem Finger über die Brustwarze und die hochgewachsene Sith erschauerte, als sie sich beinahe sofort versteifte und ein erregendes Kribbeln durch ihren Körper schickte.

"Wenn ich nicht mit dir zusammen wäre…", fuhr Lana in dem Moment fort, ohne ihre Bewegung zu unterbrechen

"Würde ich viel mehr arbeiten, statt mit dir an irgendwelche Orte zu verschwinden…

ich könnte mich viel besser auf Missionen konzentrieren, weil ich nicht ständig um deine Sicherheit besorgt sein müsste…

und schließlich…" sie beugte sich vor und leckte kurz über ihre Brustwarze

"Schließlich wäre ich viel weniger abgelenkt, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist…"

"Das ist ja wirklich fatal…", murmelte G'rila abwesend und schloss die Augen, als die Blonde die empfindliche Spitze zwischen zwei Finger nahm und leichte Kreisbewegungen vollführte, die Schauer um Schauer über die Haut der hochgewachsenen Sith rieseln ließen.

"Ja, es ist wirklich ziemlich schlimm für mich.", stellte Lana fest und seufzte gespielt

"Ich schätze, da ist es nur angebracht, wenn du eine angemessene Strafe erhältst."

"Wenn du das so siehst, mein Engel…", gab G'rila zurück und ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der blonden Sith

"Das tue ich…", erwiderte sie und nachdem sie mit ihren Fingern noch einmal kurz zugedrückt hatte, erhob sie sich und kroch nach unten, bis sie zwischen ihren Beinen lag.

Feuchtigkeit vom gerade erlebten Höhepunkt glänzte auf der dunklen Haut und als Lana neckend über ihre Klit strich, ging ein Zucken durch ihren Leib.

Zufrieden fuhr sie darin fort, mit den Fingern über die nasse Haut zu gleiten, vermied es dabei jedoch, erneut jenen empfindlichen Punkt zu streifen. Auf diese Weise dauerte es nicht lange, bis G'rila ein bettelndes Flehen ausstieß.

In der Gewissheit, dass ihre Strategie aufging, streichelte die Blonde langsam über ihre Klit und wisperte dabei

" _Das_ hättest du gerne?

Denkst du, du hast dir das schon verdient?" Die hochgewachsene Sith stöhnte leise, als Erregung sie durchfuhr.

"Aber… ich liebe dich…", brachte sie hervor, als wäre das das einzig wichtige Argument, doch mit einem Lächeln stoppte Lana ihre Bewegung

"Und du bist sicher, dass das ausreicht?"

"Ich… weiß nicht…", antwortete G'rila und holte tief Luft

"Soll… soll ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?", fragte sie dann.

"Was wärst du denn zu tun bereit?", hakte die Blonde lauernd nach und ließ ihren Finger ein Stück nach unten gleiten, bis er ihren Eingang umspielte.

"A-alles…", erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith atemlos. Durch Lanas Berührungen war es ihr, als stünde ihr ganzer Körper unter Strom und ihre Lippen kribbelten vor sehnsüchtigem Verlangen nach einem Kuss.

"Kannst du das etwas genauer ausführen…?", fragte die blonde Sith mit einem leichten Schnurren in der Stimme, während ihr Blick wie gebannt an G'rilas Gesicht hing, das einen so sehnsüchtigen, verzweifelten Ausdruck zeigte, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte es erschreckend gewirkt, sie so zu sehen, doch dann war ihr klar geworden, dass dies alles nur wegen ihr war; weil sie sie so sehr liebte, dass selbst die kurze Entfernung, die sie trennte, im Augenblick zu viel war.

"Ich… ich würde dich küssen…", kam es indessen von der hochgewachsenen Sith, nachdem sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

"Wo…?", erkundigte sich die Blonde, ihre Stimme deutlich dunkler, wo auch ihre Erregung allmählich wieder anstieg.

"Überall… deine Lippen… deine…" Ehe sie weitersprechen konnte, beugte sich die blonde Sith vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Klit

"Hier auch?" Ein Zittern durchlief G'rila und sie unterdrückte ein Keuchen

"J-ja…", gab sie nach Luft schnappend zurück.

"Und was würdest du weiter tun?", fragte Lana raunend und leckte sacht über die empfindliche Perle, die unter ihrer Zunge begehrlich pulsierte.

"Ich…", gab die hochgewachsene Sith zurück und stöhnte auf, ehe sie wieder den Kopf hob

"Reicht das denn nicht?" Ihre dunklen Augen blickten dabei so flehentlich, dass sie die Blonde nicht länger auf die Folter spannen konnte.

"Doch, ich denke, das reicht.", erwiderte sie leise und setzte einen Kuss auf ihre Klit, ehe sie sie zwischen ihre Lippen sog, sodass G'rila keuchend den Kopf zurücksinken ließ.

Genießerisch schloss Lana die Augen und ließ ihre Zunge in kleinen Kreisen über den empfindlichen Punkt gleiten, bis die hochgewachsene Sith plötzlich durch die Macht nach ihrem Geist griff und sie erschauernd inne halten ließ.

_Ich brauche dich…_ hörte sie ihre Stimme in ihrem Kopf und mit einem Schmunzeln löste sie sich von ihrer Klit.

_Sofort_ erwiderte sie ihr und leckte noch einmal durch ihre Feuchtigkeit, um zum Abschluss noch so viel wie möglich von ihrem Geschmack aufzunehmen, ehe sie sich wieder nach oben bewegte.

Sacht legte sie sich auf sie und während eine Hand wieder nach unten wanderte, beugte sie sich vor zu einem Kuss.

Als ihre Lippen sich dann endlich berührten, stieß G'rila ein begehrliches Wimmern aus und zog sie an sich, als wären sie Stunden getrennt gewesen. Daran änderte sich auch nichts, als Lana wie zuvor ihre Zunge einen Finger über die Klit der hochgewachsenen Sith kreisen ließ.

Erst als sie spürte, dass ihr Höhepunkt kurz bevor stand, löste sie sich von ihr und vergrub ihr Gesicht keuchend in ihren Haaren.

Mit einem Lächeln nahm dies die Blonde zur Kenntnis und verstärkte den Druck ihres Fingers.

"Ich liebe dich G'rila…", wisperte sie dabei in ihr Ohr und noch während sie das sagte, fühlte sie wie sich die hochgewachsene Sith unter ihr anspannte, ehe ihr Orgasmus sie zitternd überwältigte.

Lana schloss die Augen, als das Echo ihrer Gefühle auch sie ergriff und ihren Körper zum Beben brachte.

Einige Minuten waren beide zu keiner klaren Handlung fähig, wo ihre Geister nur von der gemeinsamen Lust beherrscht wurden, und erst als die Nachbeben abgeklungen waren, kamen ihre Körper wieder zur Ruhe.

 

"Bei der Macht…", brachte G'rila atemlos hervor und löste die Umklammerung ihrer Arme

"Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du so dominant sein kannst." Die Blonde lachte leise und küsste sie kurz

"Du hast mich auch nie danach gefragt." Außerdem genoss sie es normalerweise, in Gegenwart der hochgewachsenen Sith die Verantwortung abgeben zu können und darauf zu vertrauen, dass sie ganz genau wusste was sie wann brauchte. Überdies stand G'rila die dominante Rolle einfach unverschämt gut.

"Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Lana, zog ihren Finger zurück und leckte ihn genießerisch ab.

"Jetzt…", erwiderte die hochgewachsene Sith während sie sie fasziniert beobachtete

"Jetzt gehen wir schlafen."

"Klingt hervorragend.", stellte die Blonde fest, worauf G'rila sich sacht von ihr losmachte und aufstand, um ein paar Kissen und eine Decke vom Bett zu holen.

Gemeinsam machten sie es sich dann auf dem Wampafell gemütlich, die Gesichter einander zugewandt und Lana ein Bein zwischen denen der hochgewachsenen Sith. Zuletzt warf G'rila noch die Decke über sie und die Blonde kuschelte sich zufrieden an sie.

"Du riechst gut…", murmelte sie und brachte die hochgewachsene Sith damit zum Lächeln.

"Nach was rieche ich denn?", fragte sie nach und legte einen Arm um Lana.

"Einfach nur nach dir…", gab die blonde Sith zurück und sog ihren Duft tief in die Nase

"Nach Zuhause…"

"Ich liebe dich auch mein Engel.", erwiderte G'rila mit sanfter Stimme und beobachtete wie die Blonde noch einmal tief aufseufzte und dann die Augen schloss. Kurz darauf tat es ihr die hochgewachsene Sith gleich und bald war nur noch das Geräusch ihres ruhigen Atmens zu hören und das Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin

 

 


End file.
